Mother Nature
by Wolfy-Queen
Summary: Grace Verushka is a teacher at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. She would have been happy spending her days teaching younger mutants how to control their gifts. But a certain feral mutant just had to crash land in her life. How big of an impact will she have on him? How big of an impact will he have on her?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I got sucked into another large fandom hole that is known as the X-Men fandom. Yay me!**

 **The game plan so far for Grace and Logan is all three of the X-Men movies, The Wolverine, and then finish up with Logan.**

 **My faceclaim for Grace is Rachel Weisz.**

 **And so...**

 **Onward!**

The Art of Meditation is used as a way to calm your feelings if they're making themselves difficult to understand. It's also used as a way to clear your mind and allows you to help think more clearly.

For Grace Varushka, Meditation was a way for her to unwind after a long day of teaching students. Don't get her wrong, she adored each and everyone of her students, but some days proved to be more difficult than others, especially after a whole afternoon of grading papers.

Her favorite place of Meditation was the school's green house, surrounded by the things that her mutation controlled.

She learned of her abilities when she was just a little girl living in Germany. She was playing in the gardens because she felt safe there, and then she began to voices. They weren't her mama's or papa's voice, but she felt comforted by them.

Overtime, it progressed from hearing every Flora's voice to controlling them. Of course, living in a traditional village in Germany, people immediately began fearing her. Professor Charles Xavier found her shortly after she ran away from her home, and brought her to the school.

Once she learned how control her gifts, she went on to teach others.

She's been here ever since.

 _ **He's coming.**_

To this day, she could still hear every single living Flora's voice in her mind. And lately, they've all been saying the same thing.

 _ **He's coming.**_

 _Who's coming?_

 _ **He's coming.**_

 _ **He'll be here soon.**_

Vivid green eyes opened with a sigh. Propping herself up on her hands, she tilted her head back until she was looking through the roof of the greenhouse. Whoever was coming, it was clear the plants really care that she knows about it... But why?

Why is the Flora being so consistent with their message?

And why are they making it seem like it's important, vital even, that she knows that 'He' is coming?


	2. Chapter 2

_**He's here.**_

 _ **He is here!**_

Grace covered her sigh with a smile as her morning class walked in. Every plant, tree, and flower in the mansion or on the grounds have been saying the same thing since last night when Ororo and Scott got back.

It was really getting on her nerves.

"Miss Grace? Are you alright?"

Grace smiled at Lydia, a sweet, blond haired girl with the gift of travel through shadow. "I'm fine deary. Everyone's just feeling a little chatty today."

Lydia head tilted to the side. "Everyone being the plants?"

 **HE'S HERE!**

The plant manipulating mutant winced as a particularly loud burst from the vines that she kept wrapped around her arms for emergencies. "That would be correct."

Since most of the class overheard the student and teacher's conversation, Grace addressed everyone in the classroom. "But don't think just because I'm a bit out of sorts today doesn't mean the work load will be any less."

A few of the students groaned while other chuckled and shook their heads fondly.

"Now, shall we begin the Odyssey?"

Grace spent the next hour and a half teaching about Odysseus's journey through the Mediterranean Sea and the trials he faced when the sound of bare feet against the wooden floor interrupted a boy explaining exactly why Poseidon cursed the hero.

 **HE'S HERE!**

The footsteps came to a sudden stop outside of Grace's classroom door. The students were dead silent as Grace stood up from her desk and held a finger to her lip before silently creeping towards the door, the vines unwrapping from her arms at her command.

The footsteps on the other side walked - or more appropriately stalked - towards the door a few more steps before a grunt was heard and the foot steps ran off in another direction.

"Miss Grace?"

 _'Professor?'_

 _'It's alright Grace, it's just a new visitor. Release your class and meet the others in my office.'_

The plant wielding mutant looked at her class with a reassuring smile. "It's all right, it's just a new mutant. That will be all for the day lovelies, you're free to go."

The students gathered their things and exited through the door, saying goodbye to their teacher as they did so. As soon as the last student filed out, Grace made her way to Xavier's office.

The voices of the plants that lined the hallway were loud and excited as the Flora wielding mutant made her way towards the mahogany door.

 _Alright that's enough of that! Why is is important I know that 'He' is here?_

 **Other half.**

Other half? What on Earth did that mean?

Grace didn't have time to ask more as she pushed the door to the professor's office open to see him talking to who she could only assume was the owner of the footsteps that were outside her classroom earlier.

Both men looked at her, but when her eyes met hazel eyes of the one the Professor was talking to, Grace felt her cheeks become warm.

"Hello Grace. This is Logan, one of the new visitors."

The female mutant broke her gaze away from the man- Logan, to look at Charles. " _One_ of the new visitors?"

She noticed out of the corner of her eye, Logan had yet to stop looking at her. And his nose was twitching.

 _Is he smelling me?_

The vines around her arms sounded giddy. **Yes we dare say he is!**

"Yes. Ororo and Scott brought another mutant last night as well. A young girl."

At the mention of the girl, Logan whipped his head back at the Professor. "Where is she?"

"Rogue? She's here. She's fine."

Logan's voice was laced with distrust. "Really?"

The door behind Grace opened and in walked Storm and Scott. Grace and Ororo have been very close friends, practically sisters, since their time as students because they helped one another learn control over their powers. Scott was like a brother to the plant wielding mutant since they arrived at similar times to the mansion and had little to no control over their powers at the time.

"Ah, Logan, I'd like you to meet Ororo Monroe, also called Storm."

He then indicated to Scott. "This is Scott Summers-"

"Hello."

"-Also called Cyclopes."

Scott offered Logan a hand, but the other man just raised an eyebrow at it until Scott lowered it.

"They saved your life."

With the clicking of heels, Jean walked in and stood by the Xavier's side. "I believe you've already met Dr. Jean Grey."

Grace looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow, to which Jean answered with the look that said 'I'll tell you later'. A look she's used since they were young.

"You're in my school for the gifted. For mutants. You'll be safe here from Magneto."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "What's a Magneto?"

"A very powerful mutant who believes a war is brewing between mutants and the rest of humanity. I've been following his activities for some time. The man who attacked you is an associate of his, called Sabretooth."

Logan scoffed. "Sabretooth?"

He looked at Ororo. "Storm?"

He looked at the Professor. "And what do they call you? Wheels?"

 _He's crossing the line..._

"This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

 _He crossed it._

Feeling very protective over her way of life, Grace took a few steps forward to give Logan a piece of her mind. Which, if you asked some of her more wild students, was a very scary experience. Only to receive a look from Xavier.

 _'Stand down.'_

Grace furrowed her eyebrows. _'But Professor-'_

 _'No Grace.'_

The plant wielding mutant's shoulder slumped in defeat. _'Fine.'_

Having seen the look on Grace's face many times before, Scott patted her shoulder comfortingly while Logan just looked at Grace with a confused expression on his face. Dismissing whatever was going on in his head, Logan turned to leave, only to be blocked by Scott.

"Cyclopes right?"

Logan forcefully grabbed the lapels of Scott's coat and spoke in a menacing tone. "You wanna get out of my way?"

 _Now that's going to far._ "Remove your hands from him, or I'll send you through the window faster than you can say your own name."

Logan raised an eyebrow in Grace's direction, but she met his gaze firmly, and dare anyone say it, challengingly.

Hazel eyes stared into green eyes in a test of wills until the Professor sighed.

"Logan, it's been almost fifteen years, hasn't it? Living from day to day, moving from place to place, with no memory of who or what you are."

Logan broke his staring contest with Grace and snapped his head in Xavier's direction. "Shut up."

"Give me a chance. I may be able to help you find some answers."

"How do you know?"

Whatever Xavier said next he said telepathically. A tiny ghost of a smile appeared on Logan's lips.

"What is this place?"

 **-Time Skip** -

"The metal is an aloide called Adamantium. Supposedly indestructible."

Grace looked at the X-Ray of Logan's skeleton with sympathy, knowing that he was not born with a metal skeleton.

"It's been surgically grafted to his entire skeleton."

Storm's eyebrows furrowed. "How could he have survived a procedure like that?"

Jean crossed her arms. "His mutation. He has uncharted regenerative capability-"

Grace could see where her friend was going with this. "Which enables him to heal rapidly."

The telekinetic mutant nodded. "So it makes his age impossible to determine. He could very well be older than _you_ Professor."

From his position in the chair to Grace's left, Scott spoke. "Who did this to him?"

"He doesn't know. Nor does he remember anything about his life before it happened."

The Professor spoke grimly. "Experimentation on mutants. It's not unheard of, but I've never seen anything like this before."

Scott looked at Xavier. "What do you think Magneto wants with him?"

Once again, the Professor's tone was grim. "I'm not entirely sure it's him Magneto wants."

 **-Time Skip-**

Professor Xavier had assigned Grace to show Logan his room much to her displeasure. For some reason, whenever she was around the feral mutant, she had this strange feeling in her chest and stomach. That combined with the Flora ecstatic chattering, left Grace _very_ confused. And that was a feeling she really didn't like.

She also had a feeling that the Professor knew exactly what she felt when she was around Logan and that was the reason he assigned her to show him.

Grace walked over to the lamp before flickering it on. "You should be comfortable here."

The Flora wielding mutant could feel the feral mutant's gaze on her as she walked over to the other lamp to turn it on.

"Where's your room?"

Grace froze for a split second before turning the wall lamp on. "Across Scott and Jean's room down the hall."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Scott and Jean?"

She looked at the male mutant with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, they have been together for years."

Now Logan looked really confused. "You two aren't-"

Grace blanched. "Oh God no. We arrived here at the same time when we were teenagers and have been like brother and sister ever since."

The feral mutant's head tilted to the side thoughtfully, and a slow grin spread across his face. "Huh."

Grace's eyes narrowed cautiously at the grin on his face before walking towards the middle of the room. Before she had a chance to speak, Logan spoke first as he opened the closet. "Is that your gift? Putting up with that guy?"

She shook her head. "Actually, my _gift_ is plant manipulation. I can tell them to do things with just a thought in my head."

Logan looked at her with a raised eyebrow before turning to face her fully. "Really, what kind of things."

At her command, the vines on her arms unwound themselves before flying from her sleeves and pushing the closet door closed, returning themselves to their hidden places in Grace's sleeves. "All kinds of things. The Professor has even been teaching me how to look into a person's mind when they come into contact with any type of plant, usually the vines I keep around my arms."

Now Logan was really interested. "I'm sure he is."

He walked closer to Grace. So close that the vines around her arms started freaking out, but Grace pushed, or at least tried to, push them out of her head.

"So read my mind."

The female mutant shook her head, ignoring the heat that grew in her cheeks at the tone in his voice. "I'd rather not."

Logan was not deterred. "Come on, afraid you might like it?"

Grace's eyes narrowed in irritation. "I doubt it."

She accepted his challenge though, and Logan saw that. Honestly, Grace was curious to see if she _could_ read his mind.

Unwrapping a vine, Grace manipulated it to wrap around Logan's wrist before closing her eyes in concentration.

 _She saw men who looked like military standing in a lab that had a tank of water in it. Logan, who had markings on his face, was being lowered into it._

The vision stopped, and Grace's eyes shot open, in shock of what she saw.

Logan took her hand in his. "Easy."

Grace blinked a couple of times to rid herself on the after affects when she saw her surrogate brother standing in the doorway. "Scott!"

Logan turned to see the other mutant who had an impassive look on his face. Quickly unwrapping the vine from the feral mutant's wrist, Grace looked down so neither could see how red her cheeks have become.

"Good night Logan."

Scott moved so Grace could pass as she said good night to him. "Night Scott."

"Night Grace."

Once Grace was out of the room and walking down the hall, Logan tuned to face Scott.

"You gonna tell me to stay away from your sister?"

The other mutant face was still slightly impassive. "I know she can take care of herself."

Logan smirked and walked forward."Hm, Well then I guess you got nothing to worry about do ya, Cyclopes."

Scott smirked. "It must just burn you up that a _boy_ like me saved your life huh? Gotta be careful, I might not be there next time."

He turned to walk away, so Logan did to.

"Oh, and Logan?"

The feral mutant looked over his shoulder at Scott.

"Stay away from my sister."

 **Author's Note: I honestly really liked the idea of 'Protective Big Brother Scott'.**

 **Tell me what you guys think, yeah?**


	3. Chapter 3

Grace rolled onto her back with a huff and stared at her ceiling. Sleep has never been elusive to her, especially after a day of teaching children and having voices of the Flora in her head. But for some reason tonight, sleep would not come.

 ** _Other half._**

Well, she supposed that she kind of knew what the reason was.

The plant wielding mutant pursed her lips in irritation. This 'Other half ' nonsense has been the only thing going through her mind all day.

What was it about Logan that the plants deemed him her other half?

She wasn't blind. Grace could see, clear as day, that the feral mutant was _very_ handsome. Albeit a bit rude, but loyal to those he cared about. Proof being the young female mutant, Rogue, that was with Logan when Ororo and Scott brought him to the mansion. The flora controlling mutant could tell that deep down, the feral mutant was in pain. She recalled Jean saying that he doesn't remember anything from before he had the Adamantium fused into his system. Which, given his unknown age, meant that he most likely had a life, or several lives, before his claws were metal.

 _And to not remember some of those lives... It must be torture._

Deciding that lying in bed wasn't going to help her, Grace tugged her pale green comforter off her, hoping a little meditation in the green house will help her clear her head.As she silently crept through the hall, she eyed the door to Logan's room. The plant wielding mutant briefly thought about using the plant that was just outside the door to see if he was asleep. But decided not to.

 _It would be completely rude!_

The ficus that she would have used answered her. **_Would it?_**

Grace rolled her eyes as she walked past. _Yes, it would!_

 ** _How?_**

Just then, a bedroom opened. "Grace?"

She looked over her shoulder and saw the male mutant who was currently occupying her thoughts.

Who also happened to be shirtless.

Grace glued her green eyes to Logan's face to avoid looking at his chest, which looked like it was nothing but muscle.

"Oh! I'm sorry Logan. Did I wake you?"

He leaned against the doorway. "Nah. Kind of difficult to sleep when two of the kids downstairs think it's funny to bang each other like it's the end of the world."

Grace grimaced. "I know what you mean. Some plants have the tendency to repeat everything that goes on in their corner of the mansion. _Everything_."

The feral mutant winced. "Ouch."

She sighed before looking down to the ground, eyes briefly skimming over Logan's bare chest. "Yeah."

He said nothing for a moment before look at the flora wielding mutant. Her dark hair was braided and was carelessly hanging over her right shoulder. She was wearing black sweatpants and a dark green tank top, leaving her bare arms in his full view. "I didn't peg you for the tattoo type of girl."

She looked at her arms before returning her gaze to Logan. "That's because I'm not."

Grace focused on her 'tattoos', and before the feral mutant's eyes, the 'ink' became vines.

"I learned this little trick when I was about seventeen. It helps with not drawing attention whenever I leave the mansion."

The vines turned back to tattoos. Logan's head tilted to the side before pushing off the doorway and walking closer. Grace stayed silent as the male mutant gently took her slim arm in his large hand and studied the design the vines left. The plant wielding mutant's heart beat sped up and warmth bloomed in her cheeks as Logan's thumb began to lightly skim over the disguised vines that rested on the soft skin of the crook of her elbow. If he could smell her scent earlier today, she had no doubt that his other senses were heightened as well, mainly his hearing.

 _So that means he could possibly be hearing my heart beat_.

Based on the raised eyebrow and the semi-smug look on the feral mutant's face, Grace's assumption was correct.

Logan smirked before gently releasing her arm from his grasp. "Night Grace."

He turned around and walked back to his room. The female mutant blinked rapidly to regain her senses before quickly turning around and continuing her journey to the green house

Her words were whispered as she spoke. "Goodnight Logan."

Had it been anyone else she secretly whispered to, no one would have heard her. But thanks to his heightened hearing, the feral mutant did. Logan watched Grace as she continued to walk away, her scent of earth, mint, and a bunch of other flowers he couldn't name filled his nose and stayed there.

Even after he closed his door.

 **-Very Brief Time Skip-**

Grace took a deep breath and a happy smile blossomed on her face as she entered the green house. When she first arrived at the mansion, it became her sacred place, especially when she had nightmares. Overtime, shortly after Grace and Ororo had forged the sister-like bond they have now, it became the weather witch's sacred place too.

The plants and flowers that inhabited the green house stretched and used their vines to reach for their queen. To which she responded to them by cooing to them happily.

"Hello lovelies!"

Grace petted the blossom of a rose that was barely budding. "Come on schön, you can do it."

The flower struggled for a moment, but its petals started to stretch out, and it bloom beautifully, causing the female mutant to smile.

"I told you!"

Giving the now fully bloomed rose another pet, Grace walked over to the middle of the green house before gracefully sitting down. Folding her legs in lotus style position, the plant wielding mutant rested her hands on her now bent knees before straightening her spine and closing her eyes.

Taking deep breaths before releasing them, Grace let her mind open to the voices of every plant, flower, and tree that was either in the mansion or on the grounds. It truly was an enlightening thing, hearing what the flora hear. Lately, she's been thinking about pushing herself to see if she could go beyond just hearing and actual seeing from their point if view. It would be a valuable power to have, especially in a fight. But, for now, she was just content with hearing.

 ** _Too close!_**

Sometimes, she wished that she could learn how to block out _unnecessary_ voices.

 _Oh what now?_

 ** _Too close! Far too close!!!_**

 _Who? Who's too close to who?_

 ** _Too close to Other Half!!!!_**

 _What?_

Was someone attacking her other ha- Logan? That's impossible, Professor Xavier would have sensed-

 ** _DANGER!!!!!_**

Grace's eyes shot open. Usually when any flora used that tone, it meant that there really was danger. Quickly abandoning her meditation, the plant wielding mutant quickly jogged back to the mansion. She was on her way up the stairs when the screams started.

"SOMEBODY HELP!!!"

Nearly sprinting up the stairs, Grace quickly found Logan's door open with a crowd of students beginning to gather. She quickly looked at Scott and Jean as they came down the hall. The three pushed through the crowd and Scott turned the light on.

What they saw made the flora wielding mutant's breath catch in her throat.

Grace saw Ororo come into the room and stand beside her as the plant controlling mutant watched who she could only assume was Rogue slowly drain the life out of Logan.

After she seemed to get what she needed, Rogue released Logan's face from her grasp. Said male mutant fell to the ground as convulsions wracked through his body. Grace quickly ran to his side followed by Jean, the latter calling to her significant other while the former gently held Logan's head aloft.

"Scott grab a pillow!"

The plant wielding mutant's surrogate brother quickly did as the red head told him to. Out of the corner of her eye, Grace saw Rogue turn to Ororo, tears evident in her voice.

"It was an accident."

She walked past the weather witch and towards the crowd of students, who quickly cleared the way for her. As she scurried away, Grace couldn't help but feel sorrow for the younger mutant. There was a wide variety when it comes to powers here. But Rogue's powers were _very_ unique.

And Grace got the sinking feeling that they were going to hurt the poor girl even more.

 **-Time Skip-**

After the plant wielding mutant helped Jean and Scott put Logan back into and waited until the Professor rolled into the feral mutant's room to relieve her of watching Logan, Grace quietly made her way to Rogue's room before gently knocking on the door.

"Rogue? It's Miss Grace."

Nothing. No sound... Nothing.

"I'd thought you'd like to know that Logan will be just fine... And none of the teachers are angry for what you've done."

Still nothing.

Grace sighed. "Be careful, alright dear?"

With silence as her answer, the flora controlling mutant walked back to her bedroom. Her stomach sinking with every step.

Had she turned around, she would have saw that Rogue had indeed opened her door and was peeking at her from the crack.


End file.
